


I Choose Freedom

by Bellicosi



Series: Loki/Reader stories [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Possessive Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: You confront Loki over his possessive behavior towards you *not a happy ending!*





	I Choose Freedom

You took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Loki?" You called softly, your stomach twisting anxiously.

The door swung open. "Good evening, my love," Loki said, smiling, a dark glint in his eyes that made your face warm slightly. "Come in,"

You inhaled sharply. "No, thank you," You tell him before you lose your nerve. "I'd rather do this out here." Easier to do it out in the open and flee if things go wrong, you think. You know that, if you were inside Loki's bedroom, with his scent and presence all around you, you might very well give in and not say what you needed to.

He frowned slightly. "Did something happen, pet?" He asked.

You gritted your teeth. "Don't call me that," You start. "Love, sweet, darling, things like that are fine, I suppose, but I'm not your pet. I'm a person, Loki, not an object to be owned,"

Loki's frown deepened. "You should have told me earlier that you didn't like the term of endearment, then, (Y/N)."

Your eyes narrowed. "It's not endearing, Loki, and I will not stand for it." You paused, took a breath, and then continued. "I care for you, Loki, you must know that by now. And I know that no relationship is perfect. There will always be rough patches, but I don't think we can go on like this. In all honesty, I think it's getting to be a bit too much."

Loki stepped forward, leaving mere inches between the two of you. You refused to step back, even though your breathing has quickened and your pulse has picked up significantly. "You are not breaking up with me," He said, his voice low and edged with danger.

Your temper flared. "You do not tell me what or what not to do, Loki! I am not your pet and you are most definitely not my master! If you wanted a pet, you should've gotten one. I will not be under your thumb anymore,"

Loki growled, his hand snapping out to reach for you, but you slapped it away. "If you're going to treat me like this, then you don't deserve me," You whispered, struggling to keep your composure. His eyes softened marginally, and he lifted his hand to your cheek gently. You stepped away, resolve hardening.

"Love, please," Loki said beseechingly. "I'll make it up to you,"

"You've done that, Loki. You've been doing that for months now. And I, being a love-crazed fool, fell for it and stayed every time. But Loki, you can't keep apologizing. You have to change, and you don't. I can't do this if you keep acting as though I'm a possession, and then, maybe this is the worst part, you try to make up with me, but your mindset never changes. You're never truly sorry. Hell, I don't think you've even actually said sorry once. It drives me insane, you know?"

Loki's fingers spasmed. "I don't think of you as a possession," He protested.

"Well, you say that, but you don't act like it. Acta non verba, Loki. Actions, not words,"

"Give me another chance," He pleaded, sinking to his knees. "I'm sorry, (Y/N)."

A shiver coursed down your spine, but you ignored it. "I've given you too many. Frankly, Loki, this isn't a healthy relationship. It's borderline toxic. And as for the sorry, it doesn't count if you don't truly mean it,"

"I do, though! Love, I'll do anything for you," Loki cried out. He so rarely displayed vulnerability, and he was out in the open, where anyone might be spying. He truly meant it, you thought, your heart shattering. 

"I love you, Loki," You tell him. "I just don't want you anymore."

"Why are you leaving me if you love me and I love you? For I do love you, too, (Y/N). More than you know,"

You turned away before he could see you cry. "Because, Loki," You said as you started down the hall away from him. "It was never about whether or not you loved me. No, that wasn't why I came to confront you. It was about whether or not you treated me as your lover or as your object,"


End file.
